Walled Up
by Team Cloverred
Summary: This is a high drama lust fuel story, mainly about Kid Flash (Wally) and Jinx. You will also find other dramatic and sometimes over the top pairs that include Jason Todd and Raven. AND BBRAE.. Kinda of...multi-shippers This story is mainly for Please no flames. We don't own Teen Titans. Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

Jinx moved silently though the hall, she'd had another nightmare and was desperate for both sleep and company. She found herself in front of a familiar door. She put her finger on the scanner curious if he'd even taken her off. The door opened and she thanked the heavens, she made no sound as she crossed the dark room knowing just where everything was. She lifted his blankets but not his sheets and climbed into bed.

She curled into herself as her pink locks covered the pillow she'd slept on for many nights. Just as the sound of his rhythmic breathing started to calm her a storm hit and the sudden thunder. Her hand jumped to her mouth but it was too late she'd made a sound. She was grateful her back was to him, so he couldn't see her tear stained face.

Her mind raced, Argent why didn't she go to her room? Why Wally's? Maybe she could say she had been sleep waking? No he knew her better then that. She let out a sigh.

Wally woke up feeling utterly confused. He had heard something that he was sure of but what it was he didn't know. His eyes scanned the room but he couldn't see anything in the black room. He shifted his legs and a familiar scent hit his nose. Jasmine. He sighed as for the briefest moment his mind told him that he was still at a time when it was acceptable for her to be in his bed.

Unfortunately for him he realized instantly that that was wrong he turned over noticing the girl next to him and let out a small yawn. "Hey Kit-Kat." He greeted using a silly nick name that he had given her when they had started dating.

Jinx bit her lip as the storm outside grew angrier. "Hey... I'll go if you want." Her voice sounded strained, as she tried to process what had made her think this was a good idea. "I just had a bad dream and ended up here.."

He could tell by the sound of her voice she was crying. He moved getting a better look at the girl. "It's okay." He would never confess that her nightmares were his dreams come true. His hand gently brushed the side of her wet cheek. He wanted to kiss her wrap her in his arms and take away every doubt and fear. But that ship has long since passed. He moved back a little bit but opened up his arms. It was a suggestion laced with hope that she would seek the comforts of him. "You know I don't mind sharing my bed." He whispered.

Jinx turned into his arms her hand on his shoulders as she swallowed her breath. She closed her eyes with a deep breath in. "Thanks.. So much... I'm really sorry for waking you."

He smiled not that she could see it. "Of course anytime." He gripped her waist pulling her against him. She was so skinny that he loved taking her in his arms. Jinx breathed in his fresh scent sleeping all night in his arms much like she had before. She couldn't help but wonder why she could still open his door. Wally sighed as he stared at the walls of his room. He felt her body slowly relax each and every muscle melted and gave into sleep. Her head on the expense of his shoulder and he could feel her chest falling and rising against him. He laid there for a long time just letting the feeling of her body comfort him. Eventually he fell asleep.

Jinx woke up the same way she always had, a small cat like yawn and stretch. Her cat eyes fluttering open as she looked up at the sleeping man she'd cuddled all night. She kissed his cheek before combing out of the bed in her boy shorts and a tank top.

"You sleep well?" Came his tired voice. He hadn't even opened his eyes yet.

Jinx smiled. "Yeah I really did. Back to sleep for you. It's no where near noon yet." She teased as she looked down at what she was wearing. "Think there is any one in the tower who hasn't seen me in my underwear at some point?" She chuckled. "I need to start sleeping with more clothes on."

He did a half chuckled at her comments. "Why stop now? You could always be like Argent who sleeps in her uniform. Personally I like you how you are." He replied a little too honestly.

"How do you know what Argent sleeps in?" There was a hint of jealousy. She tossed a pillow at him.

"Midnight snack runs I made a joke about it and she looked at me like I was moronic. In fact she said something a long the lines of why wouldn't I wear it to bed I may need to get up quickly." He shrugged it off.

Jinx laughed. "Could you imagine me on a mission dressed like this?" She left out the room at that thought.

A few hours later a dejected Beast Boy knocked on Wally's door. "Hey man you in there?"

Wally lifted his head and looked to his door his ears told him it was his friend but one that wasn't usually found in this tower. "Hey man come in."

Garfield came in with a sigh. "I need a guy's night.. You up for it?" He leaned on the door frame getting a strange sweet smell. "You bring somebody home last night?"

Wally nodded "I'm down." As he heard Gars question his face flushed. "Jinx had a nightmare. She has a hard time sleeping alone anyways."

Gar smirked. "Have a good night then?" He crossed his arms over his chest finding the blush interesting. He didn't see his friend blush very often. Flirt? Always, blush never.

"It wasn't like that." He stated "It more of trying to comfort her you know." his voice low and sad.

He pushed the door shut behind him. "Spill man, I haven't heard you sound like that... Well ever really." he was watching him closely.

Wally ran his hands through his hair. "I really have second doubts about this break up." He exhaled.

Gar blinked. "Really now? Didn't you guys break like six months ago? Have you told her?" He asked more curious about what his friend would say next.

"No I haven't said anything I just never realized how much I care about her until it was too late. Now I wonder if I always loved her and just didn't know it."

"Did you guys say you loved one another when you were together?" He knew he was probably digging to deep and in turn would have to spill. "What even happened with you two?"

"No, at first it was just a blur of emotions egging each other on. The excitement of first kisses then that sparked into lust and being with each other. Then that slowly faded. I'm friendly guy I can't help it and I guess she took it as something other being friendly. We fought a lot and then we just stopped talking. I stopped trying to be the perfect boyfriend and for that we decided that it would be better if we just took a break." He shrugged. "It never was going to work."

"They are all work. A hell of a lot of work. Did you want it to work is the real question?" He asked trying to get a better understanding of the situation. He knew jinx had spent nearly a dozen nights in his tower with Rae crying more nights then not. He knew the girl acted tough.

"Now I do.. I mean, I'd work to make it work. For her."

Gar shook his head. "I know what you mean by that. Watching Rae is killing me. She acts like I don't know what's going on." he looked to him. "I didn't ask about now though. I asked about before."

"I can't explain it man I want to say yes that I would have but now not having her has opened my eyes. I was so immature when I joined up with you guys." He raised his brow. "What's happening with Raven?"

"She's seeing somebody. And before you ask I respected her to much to say who. But she sneaks off at night and comes back smelling so strongly of him of him it nearly makes me sick. But I know he's just using her to get off." He shook his head. "So you going to try and win her back?"

Wally looked down at his hand and nodded. "Yeah maybe, let's get out of here its starting to feel like a funeral in here." He mumbled.

Gar nodded as he opened his friends door. "Let's go forget about our problems." he smiled fumbling with his car keys as he tilted his head at the scene in the hallway. He leered as Jinx pulling on Argent who was griping her door. Jinx had dressed Argent up in tight skirt and fishnets and a top that fit her well. "Come on peaches please. Sunshine keeps standing me up." Jinx herself was in a nineteen fifties style pin up dress.

Wally blinked getting a good look at her. "Jinx are you going out?" He shouldn't be surprised but her choice of outfit but deep down it stung. He had bought her the dress and thought it fit her like a dream.

"Probably not, no one wants to go out with me." She pouted as Argent moved just right sending Jinx crashing to the floor. She sighed as Argent slammed her door shut. "I thought she looked good.. It was all black.. I thought I did good." She shouted through the door. Gar was watching Wally more then the girls. He knew the look on Wally's face. And he knew how Jinx was, especially after the break up. She seemed almost desperate for affection and attention constantly.

Wally looked at Gar. His eyes pleading with him to understand. "Well we were going to have a guys night but if its okay with Gar you could come too." He suggested

"Sure but I'm going to call you Jerry all night. And you're required to rate the girls we look at too." He shirked thinking himself clever.

"Jerry?" She shrugged. "And I do enjoy the finer species every now and then." She held her hand out to Wally. "Help me up?"

Wally grabbed her hand and pulled her. He may have done it on purpose but he made sure she didn't know that, over using is strength and her body weight, his pull forced her right into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her hips steadying her as his eyes locked with hers. "Sorry." He mumbled letting his hands regretfully drop. "We should get going. I'm starved."

Jinx chuckled. "So am I gay Jerry? 'Cuz I look damn sexy in this dress?" She said more to Wally then Gar. She wrapped her arms over each of them. Gar over his shoulders, Wally under his shoulders. Her bright smile back on her lips.

"If you want to be I suppose." He frowned wondering he thought that this was a good idea. Gar was giving him a look of _you sure this is what you want._ They walked to green jeep and all hopped in.

Jinx was her normal social butterfly self but she was true to her word she only flirted with girls sending them over to the table with her boys. She even got them free drinks.

Gar was watching her carefully. "She doesn't seem as happy as she trying to make herself look." Jinx was watching out of the corner of her eye as a thin classically beautiful women came and day herself in Wally's lap. "You have the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen."

Wally was on his third beer and really was regretting his decision of inviting his ex girlfriend. All he seemed to focus on was how flirty she was with everyone she came in contact with. Even the tan extreme gym junkie bartender was getting a full force of the girl. Wally shrugged not sure what to think of this whole thing as far as he was concerned she was far too playful.

Wally bit his lip as he forced himself be nice to the girl. "That's kind of you, have you met Gar? He's green all over." He stood up. "Seriously everything is green or at least that's what the women say. Excuse me." he moved from the table and grabbed Jinx by elbow.

Jinx turned to look at him with a soft smile. "Whats up?" Her skin was soft but not as warm as it normally was. Her bright eyes watching his.

"I can't keep doing this." he mumbled. Shaking his head he was trying to gather his courage. "All I can think about is you." He pulled her to his mouth kissing her softly. He pulled away and sighed memory of her lips on his. "I'm sorry Jinx. I'm going for a run all be back in a little bit." With that he zoomed out of the bar.

Jinx moved off the wall she had been against. She was confused and beginning to feel her head spin. She texted Rae not expecting a response. She excused herself from Gar going to sit on the patio to get some air. She didn't really know what this all meant. Just that they needed to talk.

 _'What's wrong?'_ Came a text back.

Wally ran and ran until he felt like he had burned all the alcohol out his system. His legs felt raw as he looked around a sign that said welcome to Colorado jumped out at him. He sighed running his hand though his hair. "new record." he murmured. He took a deep breath and knew he'd have to get back soon.

 _'Sure you're not to busy for me tonight?'_ She texted back instantly regretting her words. She pulled her knees up to her chest sitting in the cool night air. She'd been acting funny for weeks and didn't even really know why.

Raven sighed she really had put herself in a predicament. All her friends had seemed to be upset with her and honestly she didn't blame them. She typed back a response and waited for the girl to text back. _'I'm currently not busy so I'll ask one more time what's going on?'_

Jason picked that exact moment to text her. _'Coming to see me tonight my little bird?'_

Jinx was breaking down she blamed lack of sleep and the recurring nightmare that was causing it. Sure the alcohol wasn't helping either. _'I'm losing my mind sunshine. I just want to be good enough.. For people to not get bored of me.'_

 _'Yes I can't stay as long I have early training tomorrow I don't needed Dick lecturing me'_

 _'I'm sorry I haven't been around much. I promise that it's not because I'm bored of you. Is this about Wally?'_

Jason grumbled. _'Screw him. Stay tonight please?'_

Jinx set her face on the patio table. _'Kinda...'_ she sighed. _'It's about everything. I don't even know what I want to do with my life anymore. Like I'm tried of being mediocre.'_

 _'What am I suppose to say? Sorry Rob my duties as a Titan are going on the back burner because I'm too busy sleeping around with the enemy?'_ She typed back. Jinx message popped up and she felt herself sighing more now. _'Sounds like you need a break for a while ever thought about going back home? Just until you figure out what you want to do?'_

 _'That his older brother is borrowing you.'_ He grumbled. _'Or better yet let me come there.'_

Jinx shook her head disagreeing. _'Home is a different country. I lived on the streets there.. Not much to go back to. Plus you know how lonely I get. Maybe I'm just too needy.'_ She sat up and looked at her communicator. Maybe that's where she belonged though was by herself. Maybe that's what the dreams were telling her. She was good at being a ghost. She took a deep breath.

 _'And risk being caught? Not happening.'_

Wally stepped up behind her his heart hammering. "I think we should talk."

Jason. _'Oh but wouldn't that be exciting the rush of the risk?'_

Jinx took a deep breath. "Okay.. Think we should take the inebriated green one home first?"

Raven groaned. _'I'll figure out something.'_

Wally felt really guilty leaving his best man alone. Not the best guy night. He nodded. "I promise as soon as we drop him off." He knew that this was going to be a tough conversation.

Jason smiled. _'Wait is that a yes I can come?'_

Jinx nodded walking to the car.

Gar was drunk and annoyed to say the least. He took another drink as his friend walked in. "So you do live." He joked.

 _'It means I'll find away to spend the night. I know for a fact the second I bring you into the tower the alarms will trigger. I'll see you in a bit.'_

Wally gave his friend a small sad smile. "Sorry man I had go run off some stream." He held out his hand. "but I'm here to get you home."

Wally helped him out of the car choosing to drive for him. As they drove up to the garage he and wondered if anyone would be awake at this time. Jinx was sitting in the back not making a peep as he nodded to her and helped Gar out. He punched in the coded and slung the green one arm over his shoulder.

Raven had been just leaving when Wally walked into the hall. "Wally?" She questioned before noticing Beast Boy. "What's going on?" She asked eyeing the drunk man on his side.

"Guys night." Wally answered. "Late for you isn't?" He asked raising his eyebrows remembering Gar mentioning late night rendezvous that she was doing. She glared as she looked at her teammate and then him.

"I don't think my activities at night are any of your concern."

Gar felt his stomach slosh back and forth. "Remind me again why I thought this was a good idea?" He looked up and saw Rae. "Oh yeah that's why." He stumbled into the hall towards his room. "Thanks!"

Raven glared up at Wally before trudging off towards Beast Boy. "What is that suppose to mean?" She questioned pulling on his arm.

Gar turned to her his filter long gone now. "You know very well what the means. I'm not as dumb as you think I am Raven and you're a hell of a lot smarter then me. You think I don't know where you're going? What you're doing? Or that it doesn't hurt that you choose him over me?"

Wally shrunk down the hall. "Well I'm going to go I'll see you guys later." Neither one seemed to notice.

"Oh you know all? what do you know? And choose whom over you? How am suppose to choose you when you never even mentioned how you feel about me. I suppose just because I'm an Empath I'm suppose to know?" She hissed venom on her tongue.

"How am I to tell you anything? Every time I go to talk to you about something serious you run off to meditate instead of dealing with it." His own words bit back. "I thought maybe you'd see it my actions. And you know very well I know who you're with. You come home reeking of him. You're playing with fire, what if they found out? Hmm how do you think the rest of the team would take it?"

Her eyes darken as the words fell from his mouth. "You're being ridiculous. I truly worry about your mental health. At least I don't spend my nights getting drunk." She bit. "and _you have no idea what I'm doing."_

"He's not Jinx Rae! You won't convert him. He's tasted both sides and has no intention of coming back to this side. But go be his little pet _ **bird**_. I'm sure he's waiting for you." He gave her a pointed look.

Jinx was beginning to think he got lost. She huffed leaning her head against the cold window and willed him to come back out.

Raven shut her mouth glaring at him. He some how knew about her little nick name, which made her wonder what else did he know. "Fuck you." She retorted moving from him.

Wally returned just seconds later. "Well that was fun not.." he stated starting the car.

Gar scoffed let her go stumbling into bed.

Jinx shivered. "Hey I thought for a second you weren't coming back."

"Sorry there was an argument. But I told you I'd be back." he looked down at her "come on lets get home."

Jinx nodded. "You start.."

Wally licked his lip unsure of where to even begin. "Look ever since the breakup I've realized that I messed up. Maybe I was too blind or just stupid but now I'm regretting it. That one saying _'you never know what you have until you lose it?'_ Well I lost you and it kills me everyday to know that you're not mine anymore." He stated thinking it wouldn't have much affect on her.

"So you do this now? Why wait so long? Is this a game, oh she's finally starting to force herself to get over it now I'll say something. When all she wanted was me to chase her?" She shook her head trying to hold herself together. "If I wasn't enough back then why would I be enough now?"

He rubbed his tired eyes wishing he knew the right things to say. "I'm not saying this because I want to hurt you or make you feel stupid. I truly have been fighting this for about the last month now. In the beginning I was stupid and immature. I didn't put in any effort into our relationship and you of all people know that. I was cocky and positive that if I was happy you were too. I was selfish and I'm sorry for that. I'm so sorry I dragged you down a broken path. You deserve so much better but it would be unfair not to tell you that I love you." the words stilled in the air bringing the awkwardness with them.

Jinx felt the tears break free the rolled down her cheeks. She rested her head on the palm of her hand. She wondered if he knew how long she had waited to hear those words. She looked down and sighed this to him at first would seem random. "Do you know why this dress my favorite?" When he shook his head. "You bought it for me.. And the first night I wore it out you never took your eyes off me. For that night I felt good enough."

He placed his hand on the curve of her pale cheek. "No." he whispered. As the tears poured out. He whisked them away. "I love this dress always have." He mumbled. "Please don't be upset Kit-Kat. I'm sorry. I understand that this is not the right to place to put this on you know but I just want you to know that I would treat you better than a queen. You're my everything."

Jinx took a deep breath. "You have to earn it... I'm not going to just come running back and start where we left off.. What do you want from me?" She asked her mind still spinning.

He could work with that. He nodded understanding. He gripped the wheel once more. "I just want you to tell me when I'm not being a good enough or whenever you feel under appreciated tell me. And I also what you in my bed. I sleep so much better with you in it."

Jinx nodded. "Okay..." She looked up at him. "We'll both have to learn each other again. And earn titles.."

He quite as he pulled into the underground area of the south Tower. "Can I kiss you?" He whispered suddenly. Looking at her with his eyes gleaming.

Jinx nodded slowly looking at him as the tears dried up. "I almost left tonight.." she confessed thinking about how close she was to leaving the club after he took off running.

"I was so worried you had." He leaned in over her car console and cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply. Jinx felt her heart race as she leaned into the kiss. That same familiar spark he'd grown to know lingering on her lips. And just like that it was like no time had passed at all. It was clear they had an connection. He sighed as all the weight of the world seemed to roll off his shoulders. He decide that he wasn't going pull away first, no he was thriving on the feeling of her. Jinx let her tongue tangle with his for a long while. She eventual pulled away with a content sigh. "So sleeping in your bed then?" She asked

"Of course." He smiled. As soon as they were inside he pulled her into his bed and tucked her into his warm body.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Mostly Raven and Beast Boy in this chapter. Lemon scene as well. Thank you all!**

* * *

Two days later...

Raven sat in the hotel bathroom trying to focus. Her head was spinning and even as she stared at the contact list on her phone she couldn't make out the letters. She let go a deep breath and muttered something in Latin. As wiped her cheeks and pressed the button positive she was dialing Star, not Gar.

Gar looked at the screen more than confused, she hadn't said more than two words to him since he got drunk and voiced his opinion. He quickly answered it his voice rough as he spoke. "Hey Rae what's up?"

Raven deep down knew that the person who answered wasn't Starfire. Not even close. But that didn't stop her form surling her words out so fast she couldn't catch them in time. "Hey I need a favor, and I would appreciate if you didn't mention this to Rob. I'm sorta in trouble."

Gar heart raced . "Where are you and what can I do?" He asked worried standing up and getting dressed.

She stilled as her brain connected. "You're not Starfire." She stated. "I meant to call Star." Star would ask questions but it was much easier to fool her than it was anyone else.

"Just tell me where you are Rae. I promise I won't ask you questions or judge you. I just want to make sure you're okay." He was already dressed keys in hand. His eyes bright and focusing on trying to find his shoes.

"Sliverton Motel." She smacked her hand on the porcelain sink. Making her curse. "I'm dizzy." she told him. She rubbed her palm hearing his breaths on the phone.

"Talk to me, I'm on my way. What kind trouble you in?" He asked getting in the car he was sure he'd break the laws of physics as he tried to get to her.

Raven sighed "I don't know what I did but Jason is pissed. I think because I suggested something. I woke up alone I made it to the bathroom." she stated like she was proud of herself.

"Can I ask what you suggested?" He turned down the street wishing he was closer and knew what he'd fnd outside the bathroom door. His eyes focused on the roads as he got closer. "And I need your room number."

A sigh escaped her mouth as she couldn't remember the number. She tumbled out of the bathroom. "I don't know. You seem upset." she noted the low in his voice. "12" she answered opening the door.

"I'm worried about you is all." He was there in seconds scooping her into his arms. He put his phone in his pocket and gathered any of her loose things. He took a deep breath. "You ready to come home?" She nodded. She wrapped her arms around him. Her usual smell was more like Jason's and overpowered by strong liquor.

"Are you going to tell him?" She asked running her hand over his whiskers on his chin.

He carried her to the car thankful he had grabbed a bottle of water for her. "Tell who Rae?" His stomach felt ill from her smell. "I'm going to take you home and help you get cleaned up."

"Dick. He'll throw me off the team." she could only nod as she drank the water greedily. Once they were home she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's not my place Rae. If I haven't said it yet why would I now?" He grabbed another bottle of water as he walked through the kitchen. "Do you want to shower?"

She nodded clinging to him like a child. Her mind was spinning. "Don't leave me." She mumbled.

Gar sighed. "I wouldn't dream of it." He ran her a bath before pulling the curtain so it would cover all but her head. He set her down again. "Do you need help getting undressed and into the water?"

She thought for a moment. "No." she mumbled she pulled off her shirt and bra without thought she at this point was too far gone to notice modesty. She slid her pants down and shakily got into the shower.

Gar sat on the outside of the tub concentrating on not the fact that the girl of his dreams was in the bath washing her hair and body. "Rae about the other night I'm sorry. I shouldn't stick my nose where it doesn't belong. I just .. I don't want to see you hurt." He held her hand as she rinse her hair.

She didn't even realized that she had been crying until she sniffed. She climbed out of the shower feeling more sober by the second. She placed herself in a towel and then moved too the storage bins above the sink. Inside was fresh clothing, just like there always was. She always was prepared. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and opened the door. "I'd like to get dress." She stated looking at him knowing that he would respect her every way possible.

By the time she emerged out of the bathroom her spirits had only become more somber. "I've made a terrible mistake." She announced looking at him. "I've let myself fall away from what makes me, me." She had combed her hair looking like a different person coming out then when she was taken in. "And you shouldn't be sorry for stating the truth. I want Jason to see the errors of his ways, and for some reason I thought I could fix him, but after tonight I know he'll never change." She rubbed her arm through her long sleeve shirt.

Garfield sighed as he pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head gently. "You're still you, Raven. And sometimes when we care about people our judgement gets clouded. You're human we make mistakes. I don't know him like you do but I do know he has to want to change if it's going to happen." he slowly pulled back from the embrace. "Does he make you happy?"

Raven sat stiff in his arms but she didn't pull away. Finally she let her head fall into his shoulder her heart heavy. "It's not the kind of happiness that you think I deserve." she knew what he'd say.

Gar nodded. "I think you deserve the world. Just like all my friends do. But you have to do what makes you happy." he didn't pull away just letting her rest their before lifting her into his arms. He carried her towards her room.

"Thanks for coming to get me." She whispered she was emotionally drained. Her vision was blurring as she fought to keep them focused.

He was doing his best to feed her with all positive thoughts and feelings. He could tell she needed it. "Any time what are friend for?" He got hit with the sudden urge to kiss her. He shook his head clear.

She shifted uncomfortably as a new thought entered her mind. "uh maybe you could just lay with me until I fall asleep don't want to be alone." Her violet eyes looked up at him.

Gar nodded. "Okay, do you want be to change into a cat? I know you find that comforting." Truth was if he laid with her he'd want to touch her. His green eyes watching hers. "How are you feeling?" She climbed into the bed and nodded. "Better thank you."

Gar took her nod to mean yes on the cat, he chose a tiger this time curling next to her. Big enough to be warm and a good pillow, so if she wanted she could lay on him.

Raven let the first smile she had all night grace her lips. "Now I feel like a princess.". She commented letting her hands trail up and down his fur. Gar wanted to tell her she was, but hated talking in this form so he nuzzled into her, purring. Raven let her body relax forcing her thoughts to be anywhere but on Jason. She eventually found sleep with out any dreams at all. Gar laid next to her the entire time giving of protective vibes and good emotions.

* * *

Raven woke up with the dawn her head pounding. She reached out to grab the water on her bed side table but noticed a green arm wrapped around her. She shifted and noticed that indeed her eyes didn't deceive her. "Garfield." She said softly. Her mind was telling her nothing happened last night but she couldn't help but wonder why they were in such a position in her bed.

Gar groaned then it dawned on him where he was. "Sorry I must have fallen asleep... Do you need anything?" He was blushing as he slowly got up.

She sat up holding her head. "Will you go get the Ibuprofen from the bathroom usually I can heal but I guess not all headaches are the same." She grabbed the water and began quenching her parched throat.

"Oh this is your first isn't it?" He asked as he came back with the pain meds and a Gatorade. "Drink this. What did you drink last night?"

She nodded taking the stuff from him. "I drank the rest of his bottle... I think it was Gin. I am not really sure. It burned like a mother going down."

"Did it taste like pine trees?" He asked watching her. "Do you want me to make some food?"

Raven thought for a moment. "Yeah I suppose that is one way to describe it. I can make it just give me a minute to get up." She ran her hand through her hair and realized it was clean. "Did I shower last night?"

Gar nodded a blush coming over his face. "That you did." He held is hand out to help her up.

She noticed his blush and realized something. "You bathed me didn't you?" She asked plainly.

"I rinsed your hair.. I stayed on my side of the curtain.. You asked me not to leave you." He sighed feeling like he did something wrong. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't like what he had saw.

She nodded thinking. "All is forgiven then. Thank you for helping me. I pay you back I promise."

"There is nothing to pay me back for." He walked towards her door. "I also told Robin you got food poisoning and wouldn't make in to this morning's training. " She nodded and thanked him, watched him leave as her stomach tied up in knots. She began to think it would have been better if she did have food poisoning. Gar turned at the door. "If you need anything, I'll leave my door open." With that he disappeared.

* * *

A few days later Raven was in the common room meditating when her phone went off. She looked over at Robin before slipping out the door. "Hello?" She answered.

Jason sounded annoyed. "Little Bird.. Can you come out and play?"

She clicked her tongue anger spiking through her. "You left me all alone in some skeevy motel. You never called or text to see if I was okay. So that begs the question of do you even care about me? or am I just the girl you fuck when you're horny?"

"You didn't call out text me either bird. So don't start with me. You were perfectly fine when I left, I knew you were safe in that room. You were gone when I got back." His own anger bit back.

"Oh so you did come back? Well that's nice." She walked down the hall towards her room. "You didn't answer my question."

"If I didn't care I'd have exposed you by now. Hell kept you as a pet." He said his annoyance growing.

She rolled her eyes wondering if all relationships were like this. The bitter truth stung as she realized he could do that, if he had chosen to."I'm not sneaking out tonight. I've made plans in the morning and I know if I snuck out you'd beg me to sleep there."

"It's the middle of the afternoon Bird.. Do you care about me? Am I half as important to you as those damn do gooders?"

"You're not turning this around onto me. The first night we went all the way I told you I care about you. I even told you that I wasn't sure how to express the feeling I was feeling. Not once have you told me the same thing I'm starting to believe you just are using me for your own gain."

"And you think I believe you? No one's ever truly cares about me. You know what Bird forget it. I'll find something else to do tonight." He hung up the phone. Jason was a mess he needed her, but had no idea how to tell her what he was feeling.

Gar stood behind her his head cocked to the side. "Rae?" He said softly. He had heard most of the conversation. If she turned around he'd open his arms to her.

Raven let her hand drop from her ear. As she felt her heart crushing. Jason wasn't one for sentiments but why was he being so damn difficult. She had wanted to see him play with his dark locks as he kissed her neck. Tears welled up in her eyes as she heard her name. She turned looking to see Gar just feet from her. She let out a quiet sob and the light bulb burst.

Gar did the only thing he could think to do, he pulled her into his arms. "You want to talk about it?"

"No he's being and asshole." She mumbled breathing into him.

Gar nodded he didn't let her go. "Wanna have a drink with me?"

She nodded. " No pine juice though." She murmured wrapping her arm around his back.

He wrapped his arm around her and guided her to his room. It was picked up, almost spotless, in fact. He told her to sit on his bed while he picked up a few stray items. "Do you want it to be sweet, or taste like nothing is in it, or to burn?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Not a lot of burn maybe just a mild one." She let her hand move over his comforter.

He poured her a bourbon sour, it's what he drank most of the time. He sat on the bed next to her. "Wanna tell me what he did?"

"He left me in motel. It's complicated." She drank slowly the flavor lingering in her mouth. "Can we not talk about it?" She looked around his room.

Gar nodded. "What would you like to talk about then beau-Rae..?"

Raven finished her drink and asked for another. She wasn't one for small talk. Somehow they got a topic about old movies and before long he said something that made her giggle. She stopped realizing that she had laughed and was blushing. "Thanks for making me feel better." She thanked sincerely.

"Any time beautiful." He clinked her his glass to hers as he refilled both cups. "I love seein' you smile." The drinks were making him talk freely and without any care. She could feel the buzz from the drinks moving through her veins. She hiccup and finished the rest of her drink. She placed it down and looked at him before busting up laughing. It was clear she was a happy drunk. Her hands fiddling in her lap.

Garfield wanted to kiss her, god how he wanted to show her what it was like to be with a man who would treat her right. He wanted to worship her in the way he felt she deserved. He ran his tongue over his lips. She seemed to noticed his lips. She could feel his emotions and that made her feel nervous. She looked at him and then stated the obvious. "You want to kiss me?"

Gar blushed. "All the time." He sighed. "I know you're not mine to kiss .."

Raven nodded her eyes looking at his. She leaned in licking her lips. "You must really like me." She whispered. "Even though I'm not a good person."

"Love is blind and I see through your flaws." He couldn't help himself and longer. So in one motion he kissed her. His lips soft and gentle as he cupped her chin. She gasped at his lips shocked at him but it didn't take long before she wrapped her arms around him. Gar slowly touched his tongue to her lips as he pulled her carefully into his lap. He was slow and gentle, if she told him to stop he would. Deep down in her subconscious she knew this was wrong but she didn't stop him. She ground her hips into him. Her tongue lingering inside his mouth. She rocked her body forward, her hands in his hair.

He moaned his body responding to her. He was quickly hard against her. If he only realized how guilty he'd feel in the morning he may have stopped. But thanks to inebriation he didn't, it felt too right to stop. She was complete sin wrapped pure heaven. His tongue was slightly rough on hers. She began removing his clothes with her powers her heart hammering into her chest. She moaned as her hands began rubbing against his skin, the curve of his chest.

Gar felt his heart matching hers. He slowly pulled off her shirt. His hands moving over her chest slowly starting to unhooked her bra. He was kissing down her neck. "You're so beautiful." he confessed. Her skin flushed as she moved her hand down his body tracing her fingers against his flawless abs. She moved once more grabbed his hands and moved them down her own body and to her hips. She grabbed her pants and pulled them from her body shaking from anticipation. "Here." She whispered in almost a way that sound like a plea. Placing his hand on the front of her underwear.

He moaned his hand sliding into her underwear his thumb brushing over her clit. He moved to let her fall onto the bed. He slid her underwear down slowly. Sweet Jesus, his brain telling him she was utterly perfect. Her skin, her muscles and then that perfect mound. His heart racing his breath already escaping him as he brought his lips over where his fingers had been. He purred in delight and the feeling. He must have been dreaming because she'd never let this happen in real life. His animal instincts were driving him nuts as began devouring her. His tongue swirled around the swollen pleasure button. Then he slid tongue between her lips. _'Fucking hell she tastes even better than I had imagined.'_

She let go her powers throwing his book case to floor. She gasped as his mouth began giving her pleasure. She stared down at his full head of green mused hair between her legs. She arched higher bucking against him. "Oh Gar." She mumbled "That feels amazing."

His name on her lips drive him insane. He sucked softly on her clit his tongue diving between her lips searching into her core. He wanted to show her what he would do for her. He slowly slipped a finger in looking for the rough patch. His own hips rocking as he was painfully hard.

Somehow he knew her body and what it craved as soon as he touched that spot she bucked and moaned. "Right there." She bit her lip falling deeper into heaven or sin how ever you wanted to look at it. Gar took the encouragement well. His finger pushed into that spot, slowly at first. Then worked on just massaged it. The entire time his tongue swirling over her clit before sucking on her lips and clit. He loved the taste of her. He could feel himself leaking slightly at the idea of giving her such pleasure.

She wiggled her legs as she felt it her orgasm. She paused panting. "I'm coming." It was something she had done out of habit, her sexual life with Jason was much different. Gar was proud of himself none the less. He kept it up milking it for everything it was worth. Good God did he want her. His eyes watching her.

She shuttered her eyes looking him she expected him to stop but he didn't letting her ride it out. She let out a deep breath. Gar slowly pulled back licking his lips clean. It was clear he was still very much aroused.

She looked down at the tent between his legs and her heart began to hammer. She moved slowly her eye flicking up to him. "You've always wanted me Gar. So now that you had me is this all you want?" She gripped him slowly rubbing her hands through the fabric. She flicked her eyes up at him and whispered the words that she knew she never would in normal circumstances. "I want you inside me Gar." Her hand moved his boxers down his thigh so she could touch him freely now. She looked at him fully her face blushing. "You're really green everywhere." That comment was mostly for her.

That animal burning with need and desire snapped. She wanted him and he'd be damned if he didn't give into her ever need. With in the second he had her pinned to the bed his lips on hers as he slowly slid into her. A deep moan in his chest. Her words had stricken the last bit of logic from his brain.

Her chest shook as she let out a staggered breath. "OH.. Gar!" She moaned roughly between their lips. She arched up letting him sink into deeper.

His kisses were rough and needy. He bit her bottom lip as his hips thrust to hers. His hand moved to her hips, he lifted her leg slightly giving him a better angle. "Oh. You feel so damn good.." As he said this he sped up moving in and out of her warm walls. He couldn't process the fact that he was actually fucking the woman of his dreams.

Gar was completely different from Jason, he praised her, telling her how beautiful she was, how great she felt. Jason was most focused on just saying "little bird", or "Raven" in her ear over and over. Gar was more on a mission to see how many times he could bring her orgasm heaven, while Jason let her slowly burn, building her up until she was close to shattering then he pull away letting her suffer more.

She hummed as her body was once again brought into that space. She gripped his arm while her other hand moved towards her clit. As soon as she touched it she was launched into another orgasm. He kept his pace up and it wasn't long before she knew that she would have at least one more before the night was over.

It was his mission to make her come til she couldn't come anymore. His eyes watching her. His body giving into her. He couldn't help but thrust deep into her as he came. But his hand had now replaced hers as his teeth nipped her shoulder. His hips rising and falling with purpose. She gasped chanting yeses into the air while his thrust grew more powerful. His sweet cock had found her spot and thanks to constant pounding, she gripped his shoulders as she had her third and final orgasm.

Gar was a sweating panting mess as he kissed her. He slowly pulled out and collapsed next to her. He'd let her ride it out milking him until he was positive her body had taken every single drop. He carefully pushed the hair out of her face. Looking at her eyes. She sighed letting her heart finally calm down. She started at him his eyes bright and for the first time she wasn't so blind from the love that he held for her in them. Gar took a deep breath and pulled her against himself. He closed his eyes praying to have just this night to them.

Raven gave him a solitary kiss. "Goodnight." She whispered her eyes looking over at his trashed room thanks to her powers and sighed. He kissed her softly before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Next morning she climbed out of his bed her body feeling like she was going expel everything. She grabbed her clothes and placed a water bottle and pain meds on the pillow and slipped out of his room with out saying a word. Once in the bathroom she began puking everything she had in stomach which was a whole lot of nothing. After minutes passed by she shakily climbed into the shower. Hating everything she was. Gar awoke alone first convinced it was a dream. Then his heart broke. Her scent marked not only his pillow where she had slept but also all over his sheets when they took each other. He knew he'd crossed the line. The guilt eating at him already. He already felt like he'd lost one of his very best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~WARNING NSFW~ Introducing Jason into this Chapter, sorry to my fellow bbrae ships, bbrae will be back but it won't be for a while. Thanks for reading!**_

Raven quietly knocked on the door. She kept looking around thinking someone had to of followed her. She had utterly sick all day and she had known Jason would be here tonight. It was their usual night to see each other. Her stomach clenched threatening to make an appearance. Jason opened the door groggily his hair a mess. "Bird?" He asked clearly confused it wasn't even close to being the time she usually show up not to mention the fight had left them in a weird limbo place.

Her eyes were full of tears as she pressed passed him into the room. "I'm sorry." She began crying harder. "I messed up. And you're going to hate me forever." She cried. Sending a stack of magazines across the room.

Jason never had seen the always cold demeanor girl cry, it scared him to see her that way. He immediately pulled her into his arms and shut the door rocking her softly. "Talk to me my little bird."

"I was so mad at you last night I'm sorry. I messed up." She sobbed resting her head on his shoulder. "I own feeling got in the way of my logical thinking."

"What did you do bird?" His stomach dropped. His mind was racing as he began to think of her ruining his life forever. "Did you turn me in?" He was rubbing her hair.

She shook her head pulling a ways from him. "Worst. I che...ated on you." She sobbed. "I know we...we never had a label but I know we haven't been seeing anyone else."

Jason felt a stab in his chest. That hurt, but he knew he'd driven her to that. "Little bird... Who? ... Do you like him better?"

"No I was drunk and confused, lonely. I... I'm sorry I'm so sorry."

Jason pulled her back into his arms. "Little bird. I'm sorry too... I need to think before I act. I really care for you. I just don't know how to put somebody else first.. What a mess we've made."

She looked up him confused. "You don't hate me? You should I hate myself." She whispered. Her hand pressed on his chest.

"No. I'm hurt.. Really hurt but I'm sure I played a part in it. " He looked into her eyes drying away some tears. "Can we work through this?"

She bit her lip forcing oxygen into her lungs. "Yes I want to. Please." Her eyes sparkling.

Jason took a deep breath. "Where do we start?" His thumb was brushing over her cheek. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"No sexy, fuckable, but never beautiful." She gave him a small smile in return to his comment.

"Well you're definitely both of those. and Beautiful." He smiled at her.

She ran her hand over the white of his hair. "We're you sleeping?" She asked looking at the messy bed.

"Yeah I just couldn't sleep last night." His eyes watched hers. "Care to join me?"

She shifted slightly. "Uh are you too tired to do me a favor?" She asked softly.

Jason tilted his head. "Depends, what's the favor my Little Bird?"

"Will you make me yours again? I know its difficult to ask and terrible to assume that you'd be willing to.. but I really need your body to be the last one in me. Please." Her amethyst eyes looked to the floor as she held her breath.

Jason rose a brow. She was right it was hard, but he could understand her need. He pushed her onto the messy bed. He needed something to help get him going. All he could think was her under anther man. "Help me?"

She fervently began nodding. She grabbed a hold of the pants he was wearing and tugged them down. She instantly began rubbing him desperate to get him up If she could get him half mass then she could get him in her mouth. She pulled him down to her and began kissing him. Pressing her chest into his. Her hand working him.

Jason kissed her back his hands moving to kneed her ass. He was slowly rising to the occasion. He let his tongue touch hers dancing the way it always did. He pulled her tongue deeper in his mouth sucking on it. She began to moan as she pulled the underwear down his body. She wrapped her small hand over him. She began trusting up and down his member. She left just enough space between them to continue her hand job. She rubbed his head before letting his tongue go and dropping to her knees. She softly blew hot air on him before letting her silk lips kiss him.

Jason bit his bottom lip his hand going to her hair. "Oh my little bird you know what I like don't you?" He closed his eyes letting himself get lost in the moment. He was doing his best not to think of her with somebody else.

She moving her hand up and down she looked up at him her eyes looking at him genuinely. "Only for you." She let him figure out the rest as she licked the tip of him and down the underside of him. She had meant it she would never give someone else including Gar this.

Jason moaned grabbing her shoulders he pulled her up. He turned her towards the desk. "Brace yourself little bird." He was striping her quickly. She nodded grabbing the condoms from his desk drawer and ripping the package open for him. She widen her legs for him and braced her hands on the soft wood. He quickly put it on, and slammed into her. He moaned as he was rougher then normal. "I'm going to make you scream my name so loud the dead will hear you."

She moaned feeling full instantly. She moaned loudly the burn in her stomach rinsing. "Jason." She whispered.

He gripped her hips tighter, his nails slightly digging into her skin as he pushed into her again. "I can't hear you!" His body was leaning over her, his left hand moved to roughly caresses her breast pinching the nipple between his two fingers.

Raven sighed letting her nails dig into the wood of His desk. A permanent reminder of what she had done and the sore ache she'd feel in the morning. She groaned as he pounded into her relentlessly. "Azar. JASON!" She moaned louder. She began pushing back against him positive that would ease the burn.

Jason smirked but didn't stop his movements. He pulled almost completely out before slamming himself into her again. "Still can't hear you Raven." He was starting to pant. His hand now playing with the right nipple. "Touch yourself little bird."

Her hand moved down between her legs. She gasped at the feeling. "Jason... Jason..." She cried louder. She felt her desire pooling between her legs as she fell forward.

"That's it my little bird. Come for me." He surged in at just the right angle to hit the spot she loved. His nails still digging into her hip and ass. His other hand toying with a nipple.

She let her entire body fall her head clunking on the desk. "JASON!" She screamed as she was sent into her nerve racking orgasm.

He pulled her up as soon as he could holding her around the waist as he slammed into her one last time. His hips bucked as her climax took him with her. He was panting as he pulled from her. He couldn't help but notice that she was much wetter than normal, his other hand stroked her swollen lips. He threw the condom away noticing the condom was no where near full. But that would be his little secret. She didn't need to know what he'd guessed to have happened. "Don't forget who you belong to little bird."

She sighed falling into his arms. "I'm sorry Jason it won't ever happen again." She whispered kissing his collar bone. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Jason smiled pushing her up. "Don't you forget that." As he put them both in his bed he leaned in. His lips on her ear lobe. "And your the best thing that ever happened to me. " he pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Your my biggest heist. Nothing ever compares to the high you give me." He smirked covering them up. "Of course if anyone asks I'll have to deny it."

She gave him her Mona Lisa smile and ran her hands through his hair. "You're so handsome." She muttered glad that he wasn't green. She cuddled into his arms while her body was still buzzing from their fucking.

"Staying with me tonight?" His green eyes brighter then Gar's. His were more like grass or maybe Jade then the deep emerald. He ran his fingers once again over her swollen lips.

She hummed bucking her hips. "I'm not leaving until you kick me out."

Jason smirked before kissing her shoulder. His face in her neck as he absently traced patterns over her core. Every now and then he'd "accidentally" brush her clit or let the tip of his finger slip into her.

"Jason." She whispered kissing him

Jason acted all innocent kissing her back. "Yes Bird?"

"You know what you're doing to me." She whispered pressing her lips to his skin. Back to him torturing her and she be lying if she said she wasn't loving every second of it.

"No I don't. I'm clearly going to sleep." With that he pinched her clit between his thumb and index finger rolling it slowly. Much the way he did to be nipples. His face still in her neck as he let his breath tickle her skin.

She let go of breathy moan. The same one she knew he loved . Her skin erupted in goosebumps as her body arched. "Oh Jason." Her body was getting excited once more. Her left hand tangled into his hair.

He shuttered some without opening his eyes. He didn't stop what he was doing. "Mmm my precious Little Bird sounds so happy right now." he slid his two fingers softly into her. He brushed them around the edge of the delicate rough patch she loved so much. He wanted her close but not over.

She placed her leg over his hip giving him complete access to her. Her hands still in his hair. She moaned and let her body ride is fingers. Her heart begin pounding again hard against her chest. He smirked and kept this up. It was nearly half an hour of him bringing her to that delicate edge to only back off. Then bring her back, where one wrong or well right move would send her flying. His lips still resting against her skin. His palm note rubbing her clit as his fingers played.

Raven felt like she had been placed in hell. Raising her up to the that delicious burn then being roped right back in. It was agonizing. She had left nail marks on his forearms and shoulders. She began a dance of ecstasy against the pads of his fingers. She cried out as she felt him stilling his fingers once more. "Jason, please please."

Jason smile grew as he finally let her give in. "Sing for me Little Bird." His fingers pushed in and mashed that spot his palm rubbing her clit at the same time.

Raven let out a wanton moan as she fell off into a mind shattered euphoric place. She clung to him her body trembling. "Jason!" She screamed. The people next door was certainly going to know exactly who was giving her such pleasure. He slowly pulled his fingers from her after her body released them. A satisfied smirk on his face as he licked them clean. In that moment he could taste himself. He knew his earlier guess had been right. But there was little they could do about it now. He simply held her closer to himself. She sighed as she planted kisses along his bare shoulder up to his neck "Thank you." She whispered.

Jason smirked and covered them both up. "From now on when you want to see me little bird come to my house. No more hotels."

She nodded. "Okay you may have to remind me where it is."

He hoped she saw this as him trying. "I will my sweet little bird. But for now we sleep." He snaked his arm around her waist.

* * *

The next few weeks when by like a flash, with a new criminal and Raven spending more time at Jason's the one night stand seemed all but forgotten. That is until Raven realized that she was late. It wasn't the usual late, it was quite honestly that she didn't remember the last time she had a cycle. She tried to remain calm but the second she showed up at the south tower, brown paper bag in hand did the tears suddenly take over her. She knocked on Jinx's door knowing she'd be there.

The door opened and the pale woman looked out at her and could tell all was broken with the Empath, she guided her inside and sat her down on her bed. Jinx looked at Raven with a small sigh. "What in the world is going on with you Sunshine?" Jinx sat on her desk her feet dangling in the air. She held up the brown sack peeking inside and felt her head began to spin. "And what's this about?"

Raven let the nauseous feeling settled in her chest. "I screwed up, entirely fucked up." she fought to keep her composure. "Oh Azar I've ruined everything." She grabbed her friend and pulled her to the bed to tell her everything. She told her about the fight with Jason and how she felt lost and hopeless, about calling Gar, instead of Star, and getting closer to him. Then she choked out how she had let her emotions get in the way and how every logical thought left her brain when she slept with the Changeling.

Jinx pulled Raven to the bathroom making her take it that second and back into her room. She set it down onto of the box. "So if you are.. Is it Gar's? You are positive? Could it be Jason's in any way? They break, or can come off some times... They aren't always perfect.." She hugged her friend.

She felt like she was going to lose it and grabbed the bucket she had brought just for that reason. "I don't know he didn't ask and I didn't tell him.. I ..I never felt anything different." She sighed softly and willed her heart to stop beating right there. "Jason just barely started forgiving me, and trusting me again. What am I suppose to say if I am?"

Jinx rubbed her back. "You'll just have to be honest Rae. No matter what I'm here for you.. And either one of them better be as well. Did it feel different with Gar and do you want me to look?" She asked motioning to the test.

"Gar didn't have anything I'm positive." She fell onto the bed tears already forming. "Look anyways."

Jinx looked to her before looking. "In a perfect world for a best/worse case scenario, whose would it be?" She went over peeked at it and sat on her bed pulling her friend back into her arms and rocking her gently.

"Jason's I think I love him." She whispered as she grabbed her friend arm. "It's positive?" She asked knowing the answer tears streaming down her cheeks. Her life was officially over.

Jinx nodded as she held her friend for a long time. She thought on what to say. "We could run away, I'd make a good dad." She joked trying to lighten the mood. Her fingers were brushing through Raven's hair.

"Don't tempted me. Wally would kill me I think." She whispered. Her mind racing. "What if I don't tell Gar it's his and hope for the best when it comes out?" She mumbled.

"The choice is yours Sunshine. But if you're going to be with Jason you better at least tell him.. What if they are green?" She was watching her friends face. "And I do mean it Sunshine. Day or night I'm always here for you."

"Oh god. I'm so fucking stupid." She cursed falling back into her arms. "He'll fucking hate me. I'm positive of it."

"Who?" She asked confused on which man her friend meant. "Do you want me to come with for support?"

"Jason. And maybe you could wait in the car while I confess my heavy heart? Just in case?"

Jinx nodded. "Name the time and the place." She kissed the top of her friends head.

"How long should wait to tell him?" She asked.

"That again, Sunshine is your choice." She was cradling her dear friend.

"If it was Wally how long would you wait?" Raven asked wanting her honest opinion. "If you were in my shoes what would you do?"

"I don't think I would. The longer you wait the angrier he'll be." She had to think about it. "I wouldn't be able to get rid of it. You know my beliefs." She was still holding her friend close. "I'd tell him I was pregnant. And that I wanted him to be the father regardless of blood." She moved her hand slowly to her friends stomach. "Life happens for a reason sunshine even when we don't understand it."

She nodded trying to gather her courage. "I'll call my doctor tomorrow and after I get confirmed drive straight over there afterwards." She leaned in. "Can I sleep here tonight? Will Wally mind?"

"Of course you can and I doubt it. If he does to bad to be him. Want me to go with you in the morning?" She pulled the covers back in her bed. She texted Wally. **_'Sunshine is spending the night. She's having boy trouble I'm going to crash in my room with her.'_**

She thanked her kissing her cheek. She called the after hours clinic and schedule the first available appointment. She then texted Jason. _**'Jason, I want to see you but I need some girl time tonight I'll see you tomorrow.'**_

 _ **'Okay I'll miss you.'**_ was all Wally said.

Jason nodded to his phone. _**'Okay Little Bird. Don't have too much fun. I know how your friend can be. ;)'**_

Jinx smiled. _**'I have a surprise for you tomorrow.'**_ Raven sighed and settled into a night full of tears. Jinx held her in her arms drying her tears. "It's going to be okay sunshine. "

Wally had a coy smile on his lips. _**"I'll look forward to it."**_

* * *

The next morning Raven dragged Jinx to the doctor office with her while she sat in agony her heart literally breaking. After being told she was at least 8 weeks along her tears seemed to dry completely. Jinx drove her to Jason door the whole time Raven was eerily silent.

Jinx was watching her carefully. "You ready sunshine?" She would even go in if she need. She had no problem with Jason.

She sighed. "Please don't leave until I say. I love you Jinxie. Thank you so much." She opened the door and walked to his door. Heart pounding and her entire body shaking she knocked quietly waiting for her fate on the other side.

Jason slowly opened his door. He got tired of the hotels and had let her come to where he lived. It was a small two bedroom apartment. All the furniture was as modern as you'd expect. He didn't expect to see her in this state the last time he had she'd made a mistake. He took a step to the side. "Alright what happened?" His voice was worried sounding.

She looked back over towards Jinx's car ,Jinx just nodded at her friend, then she turned back towards him. "I need to talk to you."

He sighed seeing Jinx. Not sure how he felt about her knowing where he lived. "Then come in my dear and talk." He moved to the leather sofa and patted his lap.

"She not going to say anything." Feeling his discomfort. "She wouldn't do that to me." She shifted her weight on her feet and looked down at him. Eventually she willed her muscles to function and sat down on his thigh and draped her legs over on the other side of him. "What I am about to tell you is the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Her eyes glimmering.

He felt his heart sinking and he cursed himself for not having a drink already. His mind traced as he worried about her leaving him, or worst having cheated again. "I suggest the Band-Aids method. It will hurt us both less to be quick."

She nodded taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant... and I'm pretty sure it's Garfield's, but I want it to be yours."

Jason stared at her his mouth half a gaped, she hadn't told him it had been her teammate she'd fooled around with. The only one that would hurt more would have been Dick. He took a deep breath his head resting on her shoulder. He was a mess of emotions. "What do you plan on doing?" He asked trying to get some sort of hold onto reality. He knew it very well could be his.

What he didn't know was if he was ready for either outcome. He wasn't exactly the father type, would he fuck up his kid as bad as he was? Or worse if the kid was green could he pretend to not notice? To deal with the constant reminder she stepped out. "It could be ours... I'm pretty sure the condom didn't hold a while back.. I just didn't think this would happen.."

Raven was overcome with all the emotion his piling on to hers. She moved off him worried her powers would act out. "I'm so sorry I never wanted this. I don't know what to do I just came to the doctors office. I'm so scared." She racked her hand through her hair as her tears came back to life. She heard his confession and her heart skipped a beat. "What?" She stated in a breath. Her ear had to be deceiving her.

Jason stood up and pulled her to him again. "Fuck, Raven we've got a mess on our hands." He looked her dead in the eye. "It's very possible it's mine." He then made a choice instantly. "Don't tell him. I'll take care of you.. Both of you. "

Her eyes went wide as she stared at him. "You're going to take care of me?" The words didn't seem like a logical sentence and she definitely think they'd ever come from his mouth. She looked at him her words low and almost unable to hear. "I'm going to need a place to stay."

"You can stay here.. If you want." He himself was blown away by what he was saying. "I'm not going to be perfect.. We're probably going to get on each other's nerves and all that good jazz." He sighed. "But I played just as big a part in this as you."

Raven dried her tears clinging to him. "And if it's Gar's?"

"We cross that bridge when and IF we come to it." He took a deep breath. "How are you doing?"

She nodded placing her face in his neck. "I want it to be yours so badly. Please Azar let it be his." She looked up at him his tallness was overwhelming sometimes. "I'm okay now I was positive you'd hate me and tell me you never wanted to see me again."

"You really want it to be mine? Even thought I'm an asshole and a thief?" He loved how much taller he was then her. It made him feel like he could protect her.

She gulped. "I want to be with you. You make me feel happy but you can't steal anymore. I'm serious if your idea of providing for me and this child is by stealing then I'm gone." Her voice quivered.

"I'll go insane you know that right?" His eyes were serious. "That's a big part of who I am Little Bird." He was thinking trying to find a solution. "What if I promise to only take from those who deserve it?"

She glared at him. "Seriously you can't go out and find a real job?" She questioned "You know what I do for a living?"

"First off by all legal standards last time I checked I was considered dead. That makes it quite difficult to do anything by the books. Second off do you really think I'm going to let you go off fighting crime with my child-" He froze as the words left his mouth. So he did want this kid? Now he needed a drink more then every. "-Inside of you?" He forced himself to finish.

Jinx sat in her car drumming the steering wheel, she promised she'd wait but she was starting to wonder if Raven had forgotten about her.

Raven was dead silent as he spoke. Her eyes watching him. She didn't want him to steal she had begged him but it was clear he wouldn't stop. She popped her hip out. "I suppose my life of fighting crime is over." She walked to the door and waved at Jinx telling her that she'd call her.

Jinx texted Wally to meet her in her room driving off with a returned wave.

Jason sighed looking at her ass. "What would you suggest I do instead Bird?" He was willing to try. Or cut back or just something.

"If you have to steal, please don't tell me about it. And stay away from The Titans." She stated. "I can see if I can get a part time job, be normal." She mused looking at him. "You really want me to move in? I mean I can't cook, and I'm picky, and a control freak."

Jason rose a brow. "I've been leaving them alone and have no intention of causing trouble. I'm a thief not a villain really." He nodded. "Where else would you go?"

Raven looked down at him. "I don't know, if I stay there I know they will get suspicious and he'll find out."

"I know. I want you here. Did my begging for you to spend the night all the time give that away?"

"No... the only reason Gar, knew is because he can smell you on me. and that fight we had that night I just fell like you didn't understand how I was feeling."

"Sometimes I don't. One I have a dick and that makes me an idiot to all things women. Two your hard as fuck to read, and three I'm bad at emotions. But I do care about you "

"I'm sorry I barely know my feelings either. I really care about you Jason that's why I'd do what ever it took to keep you. Hell I'd get an abortion if you didn't want his baby. I just want us to be okay. I've never been able to identify love." She paused looking down at her fingers. "but I'm terrified to think that I'm in love with you."

He stood and crossed the space to her. His hand cupping her cheek. "I've never been loved or loved before but if I was going to love anyone it's going to be you." He was looking into her eyes. She smiled leaning up to kiss him. Her mouth tasting like tea. Jason kissed her back vaguely tasting of something dark and spicy. Raven sighed jumping and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Jason smirked as he moved his hands to her ass. "You know what these means Little Bird?" He was looking for a positive side.

Ravens chest heaved as she looked at him, "what?"

"No more annoying condoms." He half expected her to hit him.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You're luck I enjoy your company. Mister."

Jason laughed. "You just enjoy my cock." He joked his hands still on her ass.

"That helps too." Raven smirked. "Wanna go test the feeling of no condom?" She asked her eyes glimmering.

"Is that even a question?" He carried her to now their bed. She sighed As she began kissing him.

* * *

Wally receive Jinx text and walked straight to her room. He had only hope what this text in told. His thoughts on his surprise she had for him. He walked in and walked to her bed. He thought for a moment of being completely naked for when she arrived. He chuckled at the thought and flopped down. Something caught his eyes that was sitting on her dresser.

Jinx didn't even think of the test. She was thinking he'd see the tiny, and I do mean tiny, female flash lace costume sitting on the chair. She walked into her room a smile on her face. "Hey handsome?"

He spun around looking at her with a shocked hurt expression on his face. "Is this your surprise?" He questioned his tone sharp and accusatory. "Unless you got me drunk and I don't recall then it's not mine." Jinx looked more than confused.

"What the fuck are you talking about? She asked shutting her door. Her eyes moved to the white stick in his hand. "Wait... You don't think? When the hell would I have time to do anything with any one? I'm never out of your sight? "

He shook his head and tossed the test to the side. "I don't know maybe it was before we got back together. I don't know Jinx you tell me."

"That's the kind of person you think I am? That I'd tell you something so big, like this? " her eyes watching him. "That I wouldn't tell you I'd been sleeping with somebody?"

He almost though he had stepped back in time as he realized Gars word ran though his head. _Work for it._ He stopped letting his shoulders fall. "I'm sorry I overreacted I didn't know what to think. It's just weird that your girl has a pregnancy test in her room and you haven't had sex in almost a year."

Jinx still had hurt in her eyes as she walked over to the chair next to the bed picking up the tiny bits of red and yellow lace. "Well that was going to change tonight.. But now I'm just frustrated. One I'm on birth control. Have been since we were together.. Two did you ever think it might not even be mine? "

Wally bit his tongue angry with himself. "I didn't know Jinx. I mean I didn't think. I'm sorry."

Jinx sat on the edge of her bed. "But.. You thought that of me? That I'd do that to you?"

He shook his head his eye closed. "I honestly though it was before... We haven't been back together long, just a few months so I just wasn't sure."

Jinx pulled her knees up to her chest. She'd had an emotional last two days. "Will you take your foot out of your mouth, and come hold me already." Wally moved to her wrapping her up in his arms.

She sighed her arms moving around his neck. "Thanks" she said softly.

"I love you baby." He whispered. Rubbing her back.

Jinx looked to at him. "I love you too.."


End file.
